


Come On, Sammy

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, after a round of hot-as-hell sex, Sam falls asleep inside of Dean. Unable to move, Dean's forced to stay where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Sammy

In retrospect Dean should have known it would happen. The most recent hunt had given them only a short window to prevent another killing and the motel they had picked, had just one small bunk bed available. It hadn't been a problem the last few days, since he and Sammy had taken turns on sleeping while the other did research. But now the hunt was over and the bed was far to small for two grown men. 

Unfortunately Dean only comes to this realization after Sam falls asleep on him. 

Right now on the other hand Sam is still turning Dean into a quivering mess beneath him. 

„Please, Sam, please,“ Dean was begging and tried to rock backwards. „Harder please. I … I can't...“

„Shut up,“ Sam growled and used one of his hands to pulled Dean's head back, the other to keep Dean's hip were he wanted it. He was buried deep inside his brother, his cock hitting Dean's prostate every time he just twitched. 

Since Sam had not much room to fuck Dean like he usually did, every shift caused Dean to moan. It seemed that Sam barely moved away from Dean's prostate away at all. 

„Yes, yes,“ Dean hissed, when he placed a hand against the wall in front of him, taking Sam deeper than he thought possible. Finally he came, after Sam's small circling thrusts nearly drove him mad. 

Dean tried to breath, when the orgasm slammed through his body and only vaguely heard Sam grunt behind him and a hand tightened on his hip. 

It took a while for Dean to come down, until his blurry vision cleared. 

„Hey Sam,“ Dean said, still a little breathless, „You can pull out now.“

Sam had come as well, obviously since Dean could the hot mess between his cheeks, but the large cock was also still there. Half-hard as usual. It took Sam more than one round to spend himself. 

When got no reaction from his little brother, turned Dean his head. The movement let another moan escape his mouth, because fuck that angle. Quickly a curse followed, because apparently Sam had fallen asleep on him. 

„Fuck, Sammy,“ Dean growled under his breath, when he discovered that moving away from Sam wasn't really an option. 

In front of him was the wall and Sam had still wrapped himself tightly around Dean. Not to mention that one hand in Dean's hair that held him in a fixed position, neck bend backwards on Sam's shoulder. 

„Hng, Sam. Sammy,“ Dean whined. „Come on, wake up.“ 

His ass clenched automatically around Sam's cock. It felt huge on a good day, now with nothing else to focus on it was enormous. Despite the lack of room, it was still enough to fuck himself on Sam's dick. 

Dean's cock started to harden again, especially when he put a hand between his legs. He tried to reach the rim of his hole, but he had to bend himself and Sam's thick head pressed itself firmly against Dean's sensitive spot. Moaning, Dean felt his fingers trace the point where his and Sam's flesh touch. He already knows there's no point in trying to get away. Sam's in too deep and Dean's ass is clenched to tight. 

„Fuck,“ Dean sobbed, when he realizes that his dick is leaking precome already. „Fuck.“ 

For one second he thinks about pushing Sam off the bed, but that would just piss off his brother. Instead Dean settles for long torturous hours of fucking himself in Sam's dick. If he is lucky he will fall asleep at some point and wake up to Sam fucking him again. 

But Dean knows far to well what having Sam's cock pressed against his prostate does to him, so he doubts it. He is such a slut for it. And of course his little brother starts shifting not even five minutes later. His dick is rock hard and Dean a fuckout out mess by the time Sam wakes hours later.


End file.
